


Wonderful

by hardlynoticeable



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlynoticeable/pseuds/hardlynoticeable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had three wonderful late night memories in his life so far, each one with Ai.</p><p>Super late story for Rintori week. Day Two: Late Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Still not satisfied with this one, honestly, but I'm not sure what else to do for this prompt and I can't rewrite it a third time. Sorry, everyone. Hope it doesn't suck too much.

Rin woke around two a.m. with no real idea why. Maybe Ai had shifted or there was a noise outside, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t dreaming, so it wasn’t a nightmare. It was just two in the morning and he was awake. He went to the bathroom – after extracting himself from Ai’s koala-like sleeping position, in which he played the tree – and returned to bed. Ai settled back onto him with the sweetest, cutest little sleep noises. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him in return.

 

While he lied there and tried to fall back to sleep, he let himself register everything around him. Ai’s weight and heat was comforting and familiar, the lights from the city were dimmed by their thin curtains but still shone through enough to be a nightlight for them, and at the foot of the bed, their dog enjoyed the space Ai’s lack of height left for her by sprawling out. In four hours, they would all get up, brush their teeth, change, and go jogging around the park across the street. They would get ready, have breakfast, and Ai would kiss him goodbye before he left for work. Probably in his cute lilac sweats because Ai loved to take advantage of working from home by wearing whatever was the most comfortable. Lucky little brat. Rin’s police uniform wasn’t horrible, but it definitely wasn’t as comfortable as sweats.

 

When he went on break for lunch, Ai would be waiting at their usual spot in a park in his sector with something wonderful and a thermos of coffee. When he finished his shift, he would come home to Ai hurrying out of his home office to kiss him and welcome him back. If he was lucky, the kiss would get heated and Ai would pull him down right on their couch. He loved Rin’s uniform. They would have great sex – it was always great and sometimes even better – and clean up before making dinner together. Then they would have their evening jog with the dog, bathe, and go to bed in each other’s arms.

 

It sounded like such a dull routine but Rin loved it. He had lived so long with a routine that exhausted him during his time as a professional swimmer. It was the same thing over and over with the tiniest variations and the same kinds of meals every day. There was always someone waiting to guide him on the path to success but no one waiting at home for him, cooking him his favorite foods whenever they could, or even jogging with him. He couldn’t have had a dog back then, definitely not, and he loved the dog so much. They were a little family, him, Ai, and Giggle.

 

Almost. Ai was still his boyfriend and Giggle was technically his. They lived together, loved each other, and enjoyed a perfect little married couple routine, but they weren’t married. They weren’t tied together. He wanted to be. Japan was on the path to legalization and in mere months, they would be able to get married anywhere they wanted with all their family and friends around. Joint adoption for same-sex couples would be legalized with marriage and they could have a baby together too. They could buy a house, they made enough. They could be together for the rest of their lives.

 

That sounded heavenly. He decided Ai needed to know exactly how heavenly it sounded. He shook him gently until his love awoke slowly and pouted at him. “It’s still night time,” he whined.

 

“I want to marry you,” Rin replied. Ai blinked several times. Then, even in the dark of the night, Rin was able to watch him turn bright red.

 

Ai pushed himself up and leaned over him. “You wanna marry me?” Rin nodded. Ai moved away and Rin sat up to reach for him. However, Ai pushed away his hands and looked him in the eye with a hesitant expression. “What brought this on?”

 

Rin respected his need for space and scooted back towards the headboard when he sat all the way up. “Well, I woke up and I was lying here…I don’t know. I just started thinking about how nice it would be if this was the rest of our lives,” he tried to explain, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He hadn’t really expected Ai to react badly. “Y’know, living together and sleeping beside each other. Being…Being in love.”

 

Ai looked at him over his shoulder and Rin waited for his reaction to that. “You want to spend the rest of our lives together? Just like this? Nothing else?”

 

“No, not just like this,” Rin said, shaking his head. “I want to be married. And, if you’re up for it, with a kid or two.”

 

Ai didn’t reply.

 

Rin was starting to feel horrible. He didn’t think Ai would react badly. He thought his love was returned just as deeply. He thought they were both happy. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Ai wasn’t happy or saw this as just a stop on the road. Maybe he never wanted to get married. Maybe…maybe he didn’t love Rin.

 

Sure, they had said it before but lying was easy and he could still _like_ Rin but….but Rin _loved_ him. The idea of it only being like for Ai was heartbreaking. He slid out of bed. “I’m…I’m gonna go get something to drink,” he muttered before fleeing the bedroom. He went to the balcony and sat against the wall beside the door, holding his head in his hands and trying not to cry.

 

What the hell was this? They had known each other for a decade and been dating for four years now. Four years of being together, of making a relationship work through Rin’s constant traveling to compete and the police training that meant Ai had to support them both and that Rin usually came home too exhausted to do anything but eat, bathe, and collapse, and Ai didn’t want to get married? Why? They were perfect for each other!

 

Well….Ai was perfect for him, at least. Maybe he wasn’t perfect for Ai. He still had a bad temper and he couldn’t cook anything but meat. He was a bit of a tight ass when it came to the apartment being clean. He liked action movies and cried at romantic shit. He cried a lot, actually. He had never grown out of that. Ai’s family didn’t like him. He wasn’t sure what he had done to piss them off, but they didn’t like him. And then there were the issues he didn’t know about. He was sure there were some. Even the most self-conscious people might miss their own fatal flaw. Maybe he wasn’t self-aware enough. Or too self-aware. Maybe he was self-obsessed.

 

It had to be something. Four years was a long time to be in a relationship without wanting to marry your partner and Ai wasn’t opposed to marriage. Something must be making him an undesirable husband. But he could fix whatever it was. It didn’t have to ruin their future together. Right?

 

He heard two knocks on the sliding door and Ai slid it open. Giggle came out and straight at him to lick the tears off his cheeks. Ai shut the door and sat beside him without a word. He gently took his hand. “You really shocked me back there,” he admitted.

 

“Sorry,” Rin muttered, pushing Giggle back to get him off his face.

 

“It was a good shock though,” Ai said quickly. “So please don’t cry.”

 

Rin turned his head to look at him. “A good shock? Ai, how can I believe that? You froze. You went silent. You wouldn’t even look at me.”

 

“I was processing!” Ai protested. He turned to face Rin with his legs crossed and his hands gripping his ankles. “Four years of dating, another year of flirting, and five years of skirting the line between flirting and teasing and you have never showed signs of wanting that much of a commitment. I mean, we only moved in together out of convenience, not because you wanted to come home to me every day. I didn’t realize that you actually liked it or wanted to stay together forever.”

 

“I love coming home to you,” Rin replied firmly. “I love waking up to you. I love having lunch with you. I love every single day, thanks to you. Even when we’re fighting, I know you’ll be here tomorrow and we’ll be able to fix it together sooner or later.” He touched Ai’s cheek softly with the tips of his fingers. “I love you.”

 

Under his fingers, he felt Ai’s cheeks heat right before he lunged forward and kissed him firmly. Rin held on and kissed right back. “Please,” he whispered between kisses, “At least think about it.”

 

“Idiot,” Ai said fondly, pulling back to smile at him. “I don’t have to. I’d love to marry you.”

 

Rin beamed and pulled him right into his lap. Ai buried his fingers in his hair and laughed before Rin silenced him with a kiss. “We’ll pick rings in the morning,” Rin promised.

 

\----------

 

They reached Paris at midnight. They were tired from what was possibly the busiest day of their lives but they were still smiling. The car from their hotel was waiting once they had their bags and Ai greeted the driver in French. (He had never been able to grasp English, but French was unexpectedly easy. Rin had no idea why and neither did Ai.) They climbed into the back while he put their bags into the trunk. Ai immediately kissed Rin and pushed him down on the seat. Rin grinned at the same time as he gaped at him.

 

“Haven’t been alone in so long,” Ai explained breathlessly.

 

“So joining the Mile High club in the plane bathroom didn’t count as alone time?” Rin asked with a laugh.

 

“Too rushed.” Ai sank his fingers into his hair and smiled. “Though, he did say it would only take thirty minutes to get to the hotel. We may want to wait.” He ran his fingers through the back of Rin’s hair and his eyelids lowered. “Really,” he said, sliding a hand down Rin’s chest, “Enjoy ourselves.”

 

“I fucking love you,” Rin said, grabbing the hand before it reached his groin and pulling it up to his lips. He kissed the shiny new ring on his finger and smiled. Ai’s expression immediately went from lustful to joyful.

 

He pushed himself up a little off of Rin and said, “I love you too.” His eyes sparkled as much as the diamond embedded in the silver band. Rin kissed said band again. Ai watched him while he did. “I’m so happy to have married you.”

 

“Me too,” Rin replied honestly. He reached up and pulled Ai’s hand down onto his chest. “So tell me, dear husband,” he started, lacing their fingers together. “What do you want to do on our honeymoon? What part of Paris do you most want to see?”

 

“Our hotel room,” Ai replied.

 

He then proceeded to nip the skin on Rin’s clavicle and any other exposed flesh he knew he could get a reaction out of Rin by biting for the rest of their private thirty minutes. When the car came to a stop, he rolled off Rin and sat up like he hadn’t done a thing. Rin laughed and pushed himself up. “It’s a good thing you’re the one who speaks French,” he said, “Because I can’t face anyone right now.”

 

He grabbed the jacket Ai had unknowingly pushed him down on and pulled it on quickly. Ai knelt in the floorboard and spread open his legs. “And why is that?” he asked, licking his lips as he pushed away Rin’s jacket to see the bulge in his jeans. “Oh, my. That looks uncomfortable.”

 

He gleefully leaned forward. Rin quickly stopped him with a hand against his forehead. Ai looked up and glared. Rin was not sorry. “The doors are about to open, Ai.”

 

“We could lock them,” Ai suggested.

 

“Let’s just go to the room, okay? You can do whatever you want once we get to our room,” Rin promised. Ai pouted but he still got up and stepped out of the car. Rin followed quickly, glancing back to make sure they hadn’t dropped anything on the backseat before he shut the door.

 

Ai did all the talking while Rin stood awkwardly to the side and tried to make sure his long jacket kept him hidden. Just knowing how impatient Ai was kept him hard. Finally, Ai took his hand and said, “All checked in,” before leading him to the elevator.

 

He handed him a key while the bellhop stood silently beside them and the luggage cart. “In case we happen to go out separately,” he said needlessly. He stretched on his toes just slightly and whispered, “But I’m doubtful. You’re mine for two weeks. All mine.”

 

His ringed hand slid into Rin’s jacket. The other boy jumped in shock at being groped in the middle of an elevator, but Ai just laughed. Rin decided to retaliate. He reached down and grabbed Ai’s ass. His little husband jumped and squealed. Their companion broke his unwavering straight-forward stare, looked over, and quickly blushed and looked away.

 

“Rin!” Ai hissed.

 

“Such a cute little ass,” Rin replied, pretending not to notice a thing. He squeezed and Ai moved closer trying to escape. “Very cute.” He turned and grabbed with both hands. “And so sexy.”

 

“I hate you so much,” Ai lied, glaring at him. “Don’t grope me in front of hotel employees.”

 

“Why not? I’m sure this is nothing new to them. They probably see tons of newlyweds. Maybe even some naughtier than us.” He nibbled on his ear. “Should we give them a run for their money?”

 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Ai asked, pushing at him half-heartedly. “You’re not an exhibitionist, Rin. Let go already.”

 

“I could be,” Rin countered. “It’s Paris. I don’t know anyone here. I have no reason to worry about my reputation.” He pulled one of Ai’s legs up around his waist by the thigh. “I could take you right here. And the only person who would know is the bellhop. Why would I care about that?”

 

“You’d let some stranger see me naked?” Ai asked skeptically. “You’d let him hear my moans?” Rin paused in biting Ai’s neck. “You’re too possessive for that, Rin. Let me go.”

 

“Fine,” Rin agreed begrudgingly. He released Ai and left only an arm around his waist while he faced forward again. Their bellhop breathed a sigh of relief. “I do want a quickie in the elevator before we leave though.”

 

Ai’s face lit up bright red.

 

The bellhop had barely stepped out of the room with his tip before Ai threw himself at Rin. He wrapped his arms and legs around his new husband and Rin laughed into their kiss. Rin turned towards the bed and walked. Ai laughed and bounced when Rin dropped him on the plush bedding. Rin climbed on the bed over him.

 

“Don’t even want to look around, huh?” he teased.

 

Ai turned his head side to side. “There, I looked. Kiss me.”

 

Again, Rin laughed.

 

\----------

Rin woke around two a.m. and it took him a long moment to figure out why. When the sleep cleared enough from his mind, he realized that he could hear crying in the other room. The other side of the bed was empty but still warm. The baby hadn’t been crying long. He got up to see if he could help.

 

In the nursery, he found the two loves of his life in the rocking chair. His daughter sobbed and wailed and his husband tried to soothe her with little hums and shushes. He had a bottle in his free hand and a pacifier in the one supporting her tiny body. He was starting to look stressed.

 

Rin walked over and pressed a soft kiss to the gray hair he adored. He knelt beside the chair and asked, “She won’t settle?” needlessly. Ai shook his head. “Won’t take the bottle either?”

 

“No,” Ai replied. He looked upset. “And I’ve checked it five times. It’s not too hot or too cold. She won’t take her binky either and she cries even harder if I sing. What am I doing wrong?” His sweet blue eyes filled with tears.

 

Rin smiled lovingly. “Let me see,” he said, holding out his hands. Ai shifted their baby into his arms as carefully as possible. She wailed in protest. He stood up and put his free hand on Ai’s back. Ai followed him back to their bedroom. Rin sat back down on the bed and lied down. The baby kept crying. Ai looked at him like he was crazy. “C’mon. Lie down with us.”

 

Ai hesitated, then shook his head, sighed out, “Okay,” and slid into the bed with him. He pulled the blanket over all three of them. “What’re we doing?”

 

“We’re gonna lay here and wait for her to settle down,” Rin replied. He put one arm around Ai and placed their girl on her belly on his chest. She lifted her head a little to look at him and make sure he heard her crying.

 

“Your plan is to let her self-soothe?” Ai asked. He lifted his head up too and gave Rin a really skeptical look.

 

“Yep,” Rin replied, smirking. Ai was not impressed. Still, he put his head back down.

 

“Okay,” he said, “I’m willing to try it. Fifteen minutes. That’s all you’re getting. If it doesn’t work, I’m sleeping and you get to stay up with her.”

 

Rin agreed and shut his eyes. Ai rested his hand on their baby’s back above his and relaxed against him. She didn’t even make it five minutes before her crying stuttered to a stop. She turned her head side to side until she found a position she liked with her head under Rin’s clavicle, then went completely quiet. Rin and Ai gave it a minute, then opened their eyes and peeked at her.

 

“Holy shit,” Ai whispered. “She went to sleep.” Rin grinned. “How did you know that would work?”

 

“It’s a tip my mom gave me. Sometimes, all they need is a little contact, a dark room, and quiet.” He closed his eyes again. “This is nice.”

 

Ai kissed his cheek. “It is. And you're such a good daddy,” he praised. He put his head on Rin’s shoulder and fixed the blanket again. “I love you. I love you both.”

 

Rin smiled. “I love you too, both of you.” Giggle laid across his feet. His smile grew. It might get a little warm with all these bodies, but he liked it. Everything was perfect. They were a little family in a little house perfect for raising their child and it was all wonderful. Ups and downs, it didn’t matter. Everything was wonderful and this was one of the best late nights of his life. It really was, even if it got hot or the baby woke up and cried again.

 

He had three incredible late nights in his life so far; the night he proposed in this very bed, the night he slept next to Ai for the first time as his husband, and this night, the first night lying in their bed all together as a complete family, six days after officially adopting their daughter. This night might just be the best of all three.

 

He hoped he would have more late nights to call incredible, he really did, but those three nights were completely irreplaceable and would be some of his favorite memories until he didn’t have a memory anymore. Well worth the lack of sleep, definitely.


End file.
